conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Châu Tàn
The Battle of Châu Tàn was the first major battle between the Allied States Army and the Vietnamese Liberation Army during the Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic, 2010 Yarphese War. The battle took place in the district of Châu Tàn, in Province 4, Yarphei. Representing the American forces were the 71st Recon Battalion of the 3rd Texas Formation. In the end, both sides claimed victory, and sustained heavy loses. The commanders were Colonel Jim Hailey of the Allied States Army, and Trầng Chúp Long of the Vietnamese Liberation Army. Background The 71st Recon Battalion was part of the first Allied States troops to enter Yarphei with the rest of the invasion force, however, their objective was to fly over the front lines, and conduct reconnaissance in the district of Châu Tàn, in Province 4 of the Mekong Delta of Yarphei. The Marine Corps were assigned to another Province, thus, an Army battalion was sent in. The 71st were flown in by a large number of Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawks from the First Fleet. The first 500 men were flown in at 09:00 on that morning, and the rest arrived almost an hour later, all at LZ Alpha, in an open valley. Battle Day 1 *'08:15.' First flight of troops take off from the First Fleet. Approx. 500 men on their way to Châu Thành. *'08:50.' First flight of troops fly over front lines, taking heavy fire. *'09:00.' First flight of troops (Bravo Company) land in the valley, and secure the LZ. *'09:09.' LZ is secured by Bravo Company. *'09:15.' VLA attacks Bravo Company. *'09:20.' Bravo Company compresses the perimeter, making it easier to defend. *'09:40.' Half of Bravo Company is either killed of wounded. *'10:00.' Second-, and third flight of troops take off from First Fleet. 1000 men are on their way to Châu Thành. *'10:30.' Second and third flight of troops fly over front lines. *'10:35.' Second (Charlie Company) and third (Echo Company) flight of troops land. *'10:45.' VLA are routed, the 71st makes decompresses the perimeter, and secure it again. *'13:30.' Command post is set up. *'14:00.' More VLA attack the command post, air strikes are called in. *'14:10.' Air strikes and bombardment from First Fleet kill VLA in the tree lines around the valley. *'20:00.' Second large attack occurs. Day 2 *'02:00.' Second large attack ends, both sides with heavy loses. *'05:00.' Air-strikes and bombardment occurs again from the Allied States. *'11:00.' Command post is demanded. *'11:30.' VLA attacks again. *'12:00.' Allied States extraction arrives, with VLA still attacking the cornered men. *'12:05.' The 71st Recon Battalion leaves the valley. *'12:13.' A Black Hawk is shot down. 10 men perish. *'13:00.' VLA secures the valley. Both sides claim victory. Aftermath Both sides sustained heavy loses, however, both claimed victory. The Yarphese claimed victory for routing the Americans and re-securing the valley. The Americans claimed victory for completing their objective, which was to recon the district and document the size of the Yarphese forces behind the lines. Colonel Jim Hailey received two awards for the mission. See Also *Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic Category:Allied States storage Category:Wars